headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jadis
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = The Heap, Virginia | known relatives = | status = Unknown | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "New Best Friends" | final appearance = "What Comes After" | actor = Pollyanna McIntosh }} Jadis (real name Anne) is a fictional survivalist and a supporting character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Pollyanna McIntosh, she was introduced in the tenth episode of season seven, "New Best Friends". Biography Jadis was a Caucasian female in her apparent thirties with short dark hair and an intense demeanor. She was the leader of a survivalist group operating out of Virginia called the Scavengers, who were based out of a junkyard called "The Heap". Jadis was one of the few members of the group who spoke aloud, and even when she did, it was in a minimalist sentence structure. Rick Grimes and his group were discovered and captured by the Scavengers, who surrounded them. Rick saw their numbers and recognized that they would make strong allies. He struck a deal with Jadis, petitioning her for the group's help in their pending conflict against the Saviors. Jadis agreed to help them fight the Saviors, but first Rick and his people needed to provide them with guns - a resource that was in very short supply to Rick's group. To test Rick's mettle, Jadis had him cast into a pit of debris, where he had to fight his way out by defeating a spiked walker named Winslow. Rick succeeded in this, and clawed his way out of the pit, at which point Jadis agreed to help him - provided that he could hold up his end of the bargain first. Walking Dead: New Best Friends Rick and Michonne came upon a high school near a fairground where they had the great fortune of finding Army zombies who had weapons on them. After dispatching the walkers, they collected more than sixty-three guns and brought them to Jadis. Jadis demanded more however, and they entered negotiations again. Walking Dead: Say Yes The Scavengers later arrived at Alexandria to collect the guns acquired from Oceanside. However, after the Saviors arrived, it is revealed that the Scavengers have been working with the Saviors the whole time as they turn their guns on Rick and the Alexandria group, disabling the bomb that would have killed Eugene Porter had it been activated by Rosita Espinosa. However, everyone is distracted when Negan opens the casket and discovers a zombified Sasha Williams inside that attacks him, causing the Alexandria group to fight back temporarily. Jadis shoots Rick in the side and orders him into a mini line-up consisting of himself and Carl. Negan plans to bash Carl's head in and break Rick's hands with Lucille but before he can strike Carl, Shiva pounces on a Savior and mauls him, just as Ezekiel and the Kingdom armies, as well as the Hilltop army led by Maggie and Paul Rovia arrive. The Scavengers prevent the group from chasing the Saviors and use a smoke bomb to escape. Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life After Ezekiel's army is decimated during an ambush by the Saviors and their loss of Shiva, Rick once again attempt to sway Jadis and The Scavengers to his side, threatening to destroy them completely if they don't change allegiances as the Saviors have been defeated, Rick showing Jadis the photographs he took of the walkers surrounding The Sanctuary. Jadis still refuses to work with Rick and locks him inside of a container, stripped down to his underwear. Walking Dead: The King, The Widow, and Rick Jadis once again forces Rick to fight against a spike walker as before except this walker was connected to a pole. Rick manages to fend off the walker and subdue several Scavengers in the process. Rick also severs the walker's head and forces Jadis near it, forcing her to agree to work with him with respect for his skills and in exchange for weapons. At The Sanctuary, however, Rick discovers all of the walkers have been led away and none of his snipers are answering back on the walkie talkies. Walking Dead: Time for After Jadis comments that the place looks nothing like the photos that Rick showed her but Saviors begin to fire upon them. Jadis and The Scavengers abandon Rick but he is saved by Carol Peletier and Jerry. Walking Dead: How It's Gotta Be Simon disobeys Negan's orders to convince The Scavengers to side with them again by executing everyone except for Jadis. A saddened Jadis, now speaking normally and in a dress, wants to come with Rick and Michonne but Rick refuses as her people dying is her fault and she's no longer a use without a community. Jadis finishes off her community by leading them into a giant compactor. Walking Dead: The Lost and the Plunderers After getting into a fight with Rick, Negan awakens to find he is in a car, being held at gunpoint by Jadis. As he exclaims "Well, shit", Jadis pistol-whips him and knocks him back into unconsciousness. Walking Dead: The Key Despite Rick's earlier claims, Jadis is allowed into the group after the Saviors are defeated and lets Morgan Jones stay in the junkyard as she departs for Alexandria. Walking Dead: Wrath Notes & Trivia * * is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series. She has no direct counterpart in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. * As of the episode "The Lost and the Plunderers", Jadis is the only living member of the Scavengers. Appearances # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: The King, The Widow, and Rick # Walking Dead: Time for After # Walking Dead: How It's Gotta Be See also External Links References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:TV characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Status unknown